fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Momo Kazue
Summary As a descendant of an anthropomorphic race known as nekoans, Momo has a lot of feline themed abilities which she uses to her advantage. Her parents were aware of her massive potential which she realized through training. She's very talented at using these cat-like powers and could use them for a lot of good, but she wasn't very sociable and at first she avoided pretty much everyone who wasn't family. That changed when she came to South City with her parents and met Ryoichi and later Haruki. She found herself hanging out with them more and more either playing games at arcades or hanging out on rooftops, before long they became inseparable; from fights against the Power Struggle gang to her parents passing, she found that she had made some good, life-long friends. Before long she found herself interested in Haruki in ways she didn't fully understand. Personality Momo is an energetic person who loves messing around with her friends. Often times her playfulness seeps into her fighting as she tends to joke around during combat; despite her tomboyish mannerism, she is quite sweet, caring deeply for her friends and even strangers. However, she is also quite cunning, devious even, and will use that to her advantage when she deems it necessary. Personal Statistics Alignment: chaotic good Name: Momo Kazue Origin: Dragonball RBC Gender: female Age: 21 Classification: konean Date of Birth: Nov 11 *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' scorpio Birthplace: ??? Weight: 104 lbs Height: 5' 2" Likes: fighting, eating meat, helping others Dislikes: sitting still, being called kitten, fish, James' goatee Eye Color: green Hair Color: black Hobbies: napping on Haruki Values: What are their main values in life that they hold dear to and/or of it being important in their lives. Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Ryoichi, Haruki, Yoshi, Kaede Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Low 5-B Powers and Abilities: *'Feline Physiology': As a descendant of the nekoans, Momo can mimic/transform into felines. She possesses catlike appendages like ears and a tail. She also has enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability, senses, and so on; she has retractable claws, a healing factor, can control cat-like creatures, and her stealth skills are so high she can make herself inaudible to most people, even those who have super hearing. She also has the ability to resurrect herself several times. **'Regeneration': Momo can heal at an incredibly fast rate. Light burns, cuts, and bruises heal easily enough, but more severe injuries take longer and more effort to heal, if at all possible. **'Resurrection': She can come back to life a limited number of times. *'Ki Manipulation': Momo has control over her inner life-force energy and can use it to augment physical capabilities, fire concussive lasers, fly, and so on... **'Supernatural Condition': She can channel her ki through her body to enhance physical capabilities like strength, speed, durability, endurance, senses, and so on. Momo can strike with the force of planets move many times faster than light, tank multiple planet level attacks and the list goes on. However, the physical body has limits to what it can take even with amplifications. **'Ki Sense': As ki exists in all things, she is aware of others within her proximity; she can locate them and determine how powerful they are. The further the distance the weaker the signal, also ki masking can shield targets from this completely. **'Ki Masking/Amplification': With mastery over ki control, Momo is able to vastly increase and decrease her ki output to fit almost any situation; allowing her to strengthen or weaken herself respectively as well as give off stronger and weaker ki signals. She can also dish out attacks with large attack potency on a small scale, such as punching someone with the force of a planet without as much collateral damage. **'Ki Projection': Momo can use ki outside the body for such feats as powering up to shake up a vast area while generating a monochromatic aura; she can fire energy blasts, heal/revitalize others, and erect energy constructs like weapons and walls of varying strengths and sizes. She can also generate invisible energy attacks called kiai. *'Martial Arts': She is a master in martial arts, practicing a quick and ferocious fighting style modeled after the tiger. *'Transformation': Momo can undergo a physiological change that increase her physical capabilities dozens of times over. Attack Potency: Low 5-B (her attacks hit with the force of a planet) Speed: FTL+ (she can move dozens of times faster than light) Lifting Strength: Class Z (she can lift and throw giant monsters as well as deflect blasts that can destroy planets) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class (Momo can strike with force of small planets) Durability: Small Planet level (she can tank multiple planetary level attacks) Stamina: Superhuman Range: planetary Standard Equipment: Momo is in possession of the Lion Heart medallion. A jewel which keeps her killer instincts in check while transformed. However, she cannot go into stage 2 with it on. Intelligence: gifted Weaknesses: *She has a limited amount of energy at her disposal and based on her physical condition her ki intake and output may be affected. *Momo can be overpowered by opponents much stronger and faster than her. *Her fighting style mainly focuses on having a nimble offense, dodging and delivering quick counterattacks, but her lack of defense means she can leave herself open to the full force of an attack. *Momo's healing factor is not infallible, there are limits to what it can heal and it can be overtaxed making it less effective with repeated use. *Certain situations can cause her animal instincts to take over, this can lead her to making mistakes that she normally wouldn't as well as make her more vulnerable to specific abilities. *She can only resurrect if she has a body, even then she can only come back to life a limited number of times. Feats: *fought James *defeated Hista and her minions *tanked two giant fireballs *sparred with Haruki Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques *Neko-flage: Momo can transform into a cat of any kind; this also camouflages her presence. *Tiger Hunt: She fires a super-charged chi blast in the shape of a tiger's head. It follows the target till it hits. *Kiai: Whether by manipulating ki or through physical effort, Momo produces shock waves that strike one or more opponents. She can also cause these by roaring. *Ki Blast/Wave: Compressed energy projectiles formed from ki, these are the basis of many ki attacks and their number, shape, size, and potency can differ depending on the situation at hand. Many can be used to injure or even kill a large group of people or one can be used to blow up a mountain./ A beam of ki, as to use a different method, but for the same overall result as using ki blasts. *Neko Rush: A nimble dance of furious melee attacks that ends with a ground breaking punch. *Predator Sense: All of her stats are boosted 10 fold temporarily; while she can keep it active longer she runs the risk of going feral. Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia This section is dedicated to those who want to let the users know some bits of information about their characters, their verse, weapon or object, or anything they may write about regarding said subject. Additional/Optional Stats *Beast Form: A transformation koneans can undergo to enhance their speed and power many times over. Momo's in particular resembles that of a tiger when she transforms; but she can't control it very well, as such she has learned to break it down into 2 stages with the help of her medallion. Stage 1, or the entree form, is only half as strong as stage 2, but she retains her human consciousness during battle allowing her to stay in control of this primal power. Some control anyway. Stage 2, the complete form, is the actual transformed state of a konean; it boosts their power dozens of times over, but at the risk of unleashing a konean's killer instincts. Pictures -This isn't a requirement but it makes the profile look better so you can add them if ya want. You can use existing canon pictures but if you happen to have a drawing or picture of your own that is of your character, you can definitely use that too. This is of course being set above as noted at the beginning of this page. Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fan Characters Category:Transformation User Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5